


幸运日

by xs756544541



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: 这是一篇反应20世纪纽约交通问题的短篇。【x这里有还没当上部长的部长和还真的只是个孩子的蘑菇。四年前的产物。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	幸运日

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇反应20世纪纽约交通问题的短篇。【x  
> 这里有还没当上部长的部长和还真的只是个孩子的蘑菇。
> 
> 四年前的产物。

《幸运日》

汽车毫无顾忌般在街道上快速穿梭着，留下一串呛鼻的烟雾。Credence畏畏缩缩地攥紧了手中的传单，偷偷观察着过路的行人，最后，还是紧紧地闭上了眼。

他生怕自己被注意到，可他应该拦下他们送上传单才对。而且，他希望有人与他一起穿过这忙碌的街道，一个人就够了，他能跟着后面过去就行了。

今天他的运气好像也不太好。

街边橱窗里老早就亮起耀眼的暖色彩灯，但那里从不是他自己能进的地方。寒风似乎顺着他的脖子钻进泛黄的衬衣里，Credence不由缩了头，脚趾抠住那双过大的笨重皮鞋的鞋底。

踩踏地面的声音、路人各异的聊天、难听刺耳的鸣笛声……不抬头，只仔细地听着，猜测是否有人注意到窘迫的自己。

或许真的有人注意到了这个举止怪异的孩子，但显然没人想要去关心一下他。Credence就这么站在那里，时不时原地踱一下脚。

一遍一遍地在心里默念着，告诉自己必须要睁开眼睛，在下次车流出现间隙时一定要冲过去……真相却是他一次又一次地错过了机会。

我可能熬不到今年圣诞节就会冻死？Credence迷迷糊糊地想着，今天如果他没回去，母亲应该也不会注意到的，她最近都没空管他……可他想回去，至少有热水喝。

Credence知道自己应该向旁人寻求帮助，然而他不希望有人看见他，单纯的，他不想被人盯着，哪怕只是疑惑的眼神。

每次被暴露在目光下，福利院也好，街头也罢，从来没有发生过好事，身体的疼痛习惯就好，但这些往往还伴随着其他更恶劣的东西，你说不上来，它也不会在你身上留下痕迹，却会一直影响着你，一不小心还会在你的回忆里叫嚣。Credence知道自己是个废物，每天都有人提醒他这一件事，他应该顺从一切才对……不过他也不能避免的有想逃避的东西，而他人的注视就是他最想逃避的东西，他不是一个活泼开朗被人喜欢的孩子，他只想找个藏身之所，钻进去，再也不出来。

咬着嘴唇上的死皮，丝丝咸腥混进嘴里。

匆忙地赶往MACUSA，大衣衣角扬起，Graves脸色阴沉，没人喜欢都快回到家了却又被上司紧急呼叫。

这个时段路上的麻鸡本来就多，更何况还是节日前夕。被突兀地立起来的巨大松树、双手拎满购物袋的麻鸡、极力彰显存在感的店铺……Graves考虑找个无人小巷再幻影移形。

鞋沾染了肮脏的雪水，Graves心里更是烦躁了。

淡漠地直视前方，车流间刚好出现了空隙，Graves加快了步伐准备直接过去。

一旦急躁起来，难免要出差错。

和什么东西狠狠地撞在了一起，Graves差点拔出了魔杖……立刻冷静下来，虽然他已把右手伸进大衣兜并摸到了自己的武器。

Graves看着被自己撞倒在地上的小孩子自己慢慢爬了起来。

被吹乱的黑发有几缕随风蹭着冻红起疮的耳朵，短了一截的裤子露出起球的灰袜，宽大变形的棕色毛呢外套塌在羸弱的孩子的身上。几张传单掉在了地上，还在他手里的传单也已经皱了而且快被他扯破了。

瞟了一眼地上的传单，Graves不由皱了一下眉。

反巫师的养母，成群的“兄弟姐妹”，传单代替课本，因为稀粥而留下的第二塞勒姆的小孩。Graves不认识这个孩子，却对这个组织极其熟悉。

“你在这里干什么？”话一出就后悔了，Graves说不上自己为什么要去跟这个穷酸的小鬼搭话，而且是问了这种愚蠢的问题——很明显，他是在发传单……Graves应该直接走掉才对，毕竟他对“同情”也是并不热衷的。

你得到了别人的同情，你只要做好一丁点事情，你就能够得到最大的赞扬，如果做错了什么，你也比其他人更容易获得宽恕……然而你是做成了一件他们都做不到的事的话，那么你打破了某个平衡，他们可能时常会“不小心”地“刺激”到你。

这种想法或许是极其极端主义的，毕竟Graves还未曾是一名被同情的对象，他可没亲身体验过，同时，他也不会太在意某些弱者。但他已经看到过一些发生在他身边的案例了，这些“播爱”的人几乎都有意识或无意识地做过这种事……更可怕的还有沉醉于自己的善良而被自己感动的情况。

想到这里Graves不由一阵恶寒，等他回神时，小孩子正哆哆嗦嗦地看着他。留海将乌黑的眼睛挡了一半，不过无害温顺却又空洞的眼神还是透了出来。

Credence真的被男人的一句话吓了一大跳，他猛地绷直了后背，紧接着又马上驼了回去，头甚至低得更低了。注意到旁边的人没了反应，才带着好奇与畏惧，小心翼翼地瞧着突然出现在他身边的先生。他现在有点茫然，这种打扮的有钱人为什么理他？

“对，对不起……先生……”

“你说什么？”声音小到Graves以为他只是动了动嘴唇。

Credence又抖了一下，使劲吞了吞口水，“对，对不起先生……我只是想过去……”声音只提高了一点，稚嫩的声线还在打颤，不过Graves算是听清楚了。

很明显，冻成了这副样子是站在这等了很久了。

“……我也要过去，跟着吧。”既然搭了话，也顺路，那就不能不管了。

Credence没想到这位陌生人会这么说，受宠若惊地跟在他身后，慢慢抬起了头……只能仰望男人的背影而已。

兴奋？向往？困惑？担忧？羞耻？……道不明的古怪情绪缠住了Credence，以至于让他有些难以呼吸。

“好了。”一到街对面，Graves就停下来说道，回头看向Credence，孩子已经迅速低下头“欣赏”自己的鞋尖了。

没想再说什么，Graves准备离开，毕竟他还要赶去见那个草包上级。

“先，先生……”Credence也不明白自己是哪来的勇气，他抓住了这个人的衣角，扑通扑通狂跳的心脏告诉他要向这位先生道谢。

Graves不知道孩子在想什么，思索了一下，拉住那细得有点可怜的手腕，一瞬间Graves还以为自己摸到的是冰块，扯下了孩子的手，“我得走了，这个拿去吧……我没带麻鸡的……我没带钱包。”Graves有点庆幸今早被迫收下了同僚给的“礼物”。

暖和的温度在手腕上慢慢流失，男人往自己那苍白的手里塞了一个东西，然后直接走了。

摊开手，手心里多了一块奶糖。

传单掉了一地，Credence呆呆地站在街边，不知用了多长时间才回过了神，最后，剥开糖衣，把乳白色的奶块含进嘴里。

浓郁的奶香掺着甜味瞬间充满了口腔，Credence觉得自己像是一下子喝了一大杯甜牛奶。

……能说这是上帝派人送我的圣诞礼物吗？坏孩子是不配得到圣诞老人的礼物的。

他第一次知道世界上原来还有这么美妙的味道。

他第一次没有因为一个人对他的关注而受到伤害。

他第一次不自天高地厚地期待能与某个人再次相遇。

他该说谢谢的，他还该问问这位好心先生的名字……

他应当为这位先生送上一句：祝您圣诞快乐。

墨黑的双眼闪烁起带水光的碎片。

……却也像是沉寂已久的废弃煤炭里冒出了点点火星。

end


End file.
